Stranger In My House
by TheBaby1991
Summary: formally Love is blind.Alexis thought after two years of marriage she would know Randy really well. Well she thought wrong. Characters: John Cena, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, appearances by other superstars.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Blind

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Alexis, Areina, and Chante.

Summary: You would think after two years of marriage you would know a person really well. Well guess again.

Characters: John Cena, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, appearances by other superstars.

Alexis stood outside of her best friend's house, with her husband Randy Orton. Chante was having a little dinner. Randy stood next to her and tried to put his arm around her, but she pushed it away. He looked at her long and hard.

"Look, let's just act cool"

"Yeah whatever" she said back to him. Just then the door opened and there stood one of her best friends, Areina and for the first time for the whole day, Alexis's face lit up.

"Oh my god, when id you get back" Alexis said giving her friend a hug.

"Last night" Areina then pulled back to look her friend in the eyes. Something seemed wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She then turned to randy.

"Hey randy"

"Hey reina how was the honeymoon?"

"Good, you know how they are"

"Sure do" randy said putting his arm around Alexis. She smiled. When Areina turned around to walk back into the house Alexis pushed Randy's hand off of her and walked ahead of him. She felt his eyes on her back but she ignored him. She walked in the dinning room to see her brother John Cena and her friend Dave Batista.

"Hi Johnny" she said walking over to give him a hug then did the same to Dave.

"Where's Chante?" John pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Alexis walked in the kitchen to see her two best friends.

"Need any help in here?"

"Yeah, can you get the macaroni out the oven for me" Chante said pointing to the oven. Alexis did what her friend asked.

"Lex what's wrong"

"What?" Alexis said turning to Areina.

"What happened between you and randy?"

"Oh, just a little argument, it's no biggie"

"Seems to be happening a lot lately" Chante said turning from the stove to face Alexis.

"All married people have arguments, it's normal; I mean you and john fight"

"Whatever you say Lex" Chante said shaking her head.

"Okay enough about me how was the honeymoon" Alexis asked turning to Areina.

"Like I said before, good"

"Just good?" Alexis said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay it was perfect!"

"Details" Chante said leaning against the counter.

"Not too much, I still want to eat" Alexis said laughing.

"Well then I can't tell you anything"

""you are such a Freak" Chante said with a chuckle

"You know it"

"Hey baby can you hurry up with the food, we're starving out here" john said poking his head through the door.

"Jeez, I'm coming, just wait a minute".

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Who's up for a game of poker?" John asked. All the friends thought it was a good idea. Chante didn't have any snacks at her house so Areina and Dave went across the street to their house for some chips and dip. While John and Chante went to get the poker table and cards from the garage. Leaving Randy and Alexis alone. The room was so silent. Randy moved nest to her. She moved away but he moved closer. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips. She pushed him away and slapped him in the face, causing his head to turn. He turned back to look at her. She aw fire in his eyes but she wasn't scared. But to her surprise he started laughing. He rubbed his face.

"Why did you do that?"

"Don't touch me Randall"

"I'm tour husband; I thought I had that right"

"You don't have right to shit"

"Lex there's no reason for the cursing"

"Whatever"

"Look I'm being nice; you haven't seen me really mad yet"

"Yeah okay, we've been married for two years and I don't know"

"Lex don't push me, I'm warning you"

"You ain't gonna do shit" she said standing up to walk away. But before she knew it Randy's hand was around her arm in a tight grip.

"Get the hell off me" she said screaming at him

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

"You"

"Lex don't push me"  
"like I said before, you ain't gonna do shit"

Just then randy pushed her, almost making her fall. After catching her balance she slapped him in the face again. And without thinking about it he slapped her right back. She brought her hand to her face and looked at him in shock. Neither one of them knew that the four friends walked back into the house. As they moved forward in order to make an attempt to pull the pair apart. Before they knew it Alexis's fist attached to Randy's nose perfectly. His hands automatically covered it

"YOU BITCH" he said crying out in pain. Alexis Smiled. But her smile quickly disappeared when she saw Randy's fist coming towards her. She closed her eyes and braced herself.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Alexis, Areina, and Chante.

Chapter 2

"_Lex common, we're gonna be late" Chante yelled up the stairs._

"_Go ahead without me"_

"_I didn't set up this date for nothing"_

"_I don't even know the guy"_

"_Lex we're double dating"_

"_I said, I don't want to go"_

"_Don't make me come up there"_

"_You wouldn't"_

"_Try me"_

"_Ugh fine, I'm coming"_

_Just then john chante's boyfriend walked in with his best friend randy._

"_Where is she?" john asked walking behind Chante_

"_Upstairs"_

"_Is she coming?" asked a very nervous randy._

"_Yes… And **she **better hurry up"_

"_I'm coming" Alexis said, walking down the steps with a pair of jeans and a light blue halter top on._

"_Finally, okay Lex this is randy, Randy this is Lex."_

_They shook hands and their eyes met and from then on the two felt a spark, a connection. But after a while the connection faded. And this is what it came down to._

Alexis hit the floor the second Randy's fist came in contact with her eye. She laid there holding her left eye while her friends looked on in shock. She was on the verge of crying. But wouldn't let herself do it.

"OH MY GOD, Lex are you okay?" Areina asked walking up to Alexis, and kneeling down beside her. She didn't get an answer. All Alexis did was sit up.

"My god randy what was that for" Dave said walking up to him.

"Self defense" he said putting his put and backing away.

"Yeah right" Chante said walking over to Alexis.

"Randy what the hell is wrong with you" John said to his friend.

"Why are yall blaming me, she hit me first"

"Why is that" Areina said.

"She hit me for no reason"

"Lex always has a reason" Chante said getting up to walk in the kitchen to get both of them some ice.

"Lex are you okay" Areina asked, but all she got was a nod from her friend. It took a lot for Areina to say this "randy are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine, but my nose is killing me" he said walking over to the couch to sit.

"Here" Chante said throwing him a bag of ice. She then walked over to Alexis giving her, her bag.

"Lex talk to us, are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm okay"

"Did you hit randy first"

She hated to admit it but she did "yes"

"Why"

"Because, because I was just mad at him"

"You see I told you it was self defense" randy said proudly.

"Can we go now" Alexis asked aggravated.

"Are you sure" Areina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm tired"

"Fine, let's go" Randy said getting up from the couch. He walked to the door and waited for Alexis to get up. She stood up, while keeping the bag of ice over her left eye. She gathered her things, walking out the door with randy ahead of her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The dive back home was silent. Not a word was said between the two. Only the radio was playing. And out of all the songs they could've played they had to play "dangerously in love" by beyonce. After Randy parked the car, Alexis got out and walked to the front door of their house and opened it. Stepping inside the pitch black house, she searched for the light. When she found it, she flicked it on, while randy closed the door. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Okay, I accept" he replied. She waited a while to see if he was going to say anything else.

"Anything else"

"Oh, and I love you"

"Oh my god, I'm waiting for you to say you're sorry"

"What do I have to be sorry about?"

"I don't know if ya noticed, but you hit me" she said pointing to her eye.

"Well you hit me first"

"Okay I know that, but you should still be sorry"

"Well I'm not"

"You are unbelievable" she said turning to walk up the steps.

"And how is that?"

"You are acting like such an ASSHOLE"

"ASSHOLE?"

"Yes, a complete asshole, I'm trying to be reasonable here, and you're acting like an asshole"

"You know what Lex-"

"You know what Randall" She said cutting him off, and started walking up the stairs. "Forget it".

"No don't forget it" he said grabbing her arm. She quickly snatched it away. Then continued walking up the stairs. She knew he was following her. She walked into their bedroom to pull out some pajamas, then walked into the joint bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

She looked in the mirror for the first time since she got home. She looked at the black eye that he had given her. She touched it and flinched. She shook her head and walked away, to turn on the shower; she steeped in and let the warm water splash all over her body. Everything went blank. And at that moment she felt like she was all alone and by herself.

**XXXXXXX**

She walked out the bathroom to see randy sitting on the bed already in his pajamas, watching TV. She walked over to the bed to get in. when she sat down she looked over her shoulder and looked at him, and thought _this is not the man I married._ She slid under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. Just when she was about to close her eyes she felt him slide in the bed next to her. She closes her eyes again.

"Alexis" she heard him say.

"What"

"I'm sorry"

"Good for you"

"Look at me okay".

She turned over to look at him "What"

"I love you" He said. She looked at him and saw it in his eyes that he meant it.

"I love you too" she said. He pulled her closer to him and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I won't hit you again, I promise"

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise". She kissed him again and smiled. They fell asleep in each other arms. She laid there hanging on to his every word. She believed him.

_Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. I love you makes it better

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Alexis, Areina, and Chante.

It had been two weeks since randy had hit her. Everything went back to normal. She just came back from the club. It was two o'clock in the morning. She was celebrating her friend's promotion. She walked in the house and it was pitch black.

"Randy" she said. "Randy are you home". Still no answer. _Guess he went out too._

Randy was home but just didn't answer her. He was sitting at the top of the steps watching her every move. She walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She took a sip and put it back into the refrigerator. She then heard something upstairs.

"Babe" she yelled but still no answer._ Okay I guess I'm hearing stuff. _Her phone soon rang. She picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lex, it's me Sam, I'm home"

"Okay"

"Thanks for coming and hanging out with us"

"Welcome"

"So, where's randy?"

"Oh, um I think he went out"

"You have to tell him about that guy at the bar that was trying to talk to you"

"Yeah I do, I mean, damn take a hint, I don't want you"

"You should've showed him your ring"

"I did but he said something like, if it wasn't on my finger I'm lying"

"Let me guess, you had it on your chain"

"Yes"

"Lex-"

"Sam I wear it all the time, I was just afraid I was gonna loose it"

"Okay I guess I understand, so um what about randy?"

"Oh I'm gonna tell him"

"No, I meant are you gonna wait up for him"

"Ohhhhhhh, well dunno I'll see how I feel after I get out the shower"

"Alright girl, I'll see you Monday"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye". With that Alexis hung up the phone. Not knowing Randy was listening to the whole conversation. She went back in the refrigerator to take another sip of her water. She put it back and turned around, and swore that she almost had a heart attack. She gave a little yelp and jumped.

"My god Randy, are you trying to kill me". She looked at his facial expression.

"What happened you look mad?"

"What guy tried to talk to you?"

"Wait you were home this whole time?"

"Answer the damn question Alexis"

"Just a guy at the club"

"So why weren't you wearing your ring"

"Were you listening to my conversation?"

"Answer me"

"Jeez, I wore it on my chain because I didn't want it to fall off"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Excuse me?"

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME"

"Where did that come from?"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION"

"NO, where did you get that from"

"You obviously don't wear your ring"

"I didn't want it to fall off while I'm dancing"

"So you dance with other guys"

"Yeah like you dance with other girls"

"SO YOU'RE OUT THERE HOING AROUND"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me"

"IF I'M HOING AROUND THEN SO ARE YOU"  
"Are you screaming at me"

"YES". All of a sudden Randy's hand came up and smacked her in the face. The she slapped him back. Just then he pushed her on the floor and punched her in the face. In self defense she started kicking him. He then punched her in the face again then in her legs in order to stop her from kicking him. But it wouldn't work. So he grabbed her legs and started to drag her across the floor. Just when he pulled her underneath him, he bent down again and punched her in the stomach. Then again in her face.

Randy completely lost it despite her screaming and pleading for him to stop, but he wouldn't. He then picked her up by her hair and slammed her into the refrigerator. That's when he snapped out of it. He saw his wife crying as she slid down the refrigerator onto the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them in order to hide her face.

Randy saw her sobbing and started to feel bad. He walked over, and knelt down beside her. He tried to touch her arm but as soon as he did she jumped.

"Alexis I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to". He didn't get anything from her, but her crying. He tried to touch her again only this time she moved over. He moved over next to her.

"Alexis I'm so sorry" he began "I just lost it, I'm sorry". Still all she did was cry. He sat down next to her and pulled to him. At this Alexis cried harder.

"I'm sorry" he said stroking her head. She rested her head on his chest and continued to cry. He lifted up her head to see the damage that he caused. He saw her face and what he did. Alexis had a black eye and a big burse on her cheek.

"Baby I'm sorry" he said again holding her tight. He brought her face to his for a kiss. And shockingly she kissed him back.

He stood up, and lifted her up from the floor, and carried her upstairs. Randy carried Alexis into their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He slowly removed her clothes and did the same with his. He looked down at her and started planting kisses all over her body. He came back up to her face a whispered the words "I'm sorry". Being very careful and making sure not hurt her, he entered her slowly and in an instant a moan escaped her lips. He moved slowly at first and with that her moans grew louder. He took this as a sign to go faster and just a little bit harder. Ever other thrust he said the words "I love you". Then moments later they came together.

Randy was still hovering over his wife and looked down at her "I love you" he said. She looked deep into his eyes and saw that he meant it

"I love you too" he leaned down for a kiss which she gladly returned. He then laid down beside her and watched her fall asleep.


	4. A Bad Time

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Alexis, Chante, and Areina.

It's been a month since he last hit her. Everything seemed to be going fine. She was sitting at her desk when her boss came by to talk to her.

"Hey Lex do you have that design I told you to edit?"

"Yeah it's on your desk" she said with her head in her hands.

"Are you okay'

"Yeah I'm good, why"

"You haven't been acting like your usual self lately"

"Well I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now" she said looking up. "God Lillie how much perfume did you put on"

"Same amount I put on everyday"

"Then cut down on it jeez you're killing me"

"Now I know something is wrong with you"

"I fine" she said. She then picked up a bottle of water and drank from it.

"Well I don't think you are" Lillie said smiling.

"And tell me why you think that"

"Okay, I offered you a piece of my chicken and you declined"

"I didn't like how it smelled, so sue me"

"All you ate was a salad"

"Well I guess I'm not all that hungry"

"Sure, Lex I know you"

"Okay I can't take this any more, Lillie take a couple of steps back"

"Sensitive to smells, huh?"

"What now"

"How many times have you use the bathroom today"

"Eight I think"

"Interesting"

"I'm not following"

"When was your last period?"

"Wait what does my period have to do with my using the bathroom eight times"

"Answer the question Alexis".

Alexis looked up in the air, as if to think. Her eyes widened as she snatched open her desk drawer to find her planner. She flipped to the month of June to find the date she marked.

"Um what is today?"

"The 27th"

"Shit"

"What Happened?"

"Oh no"

"Lex, are you okay"

"I was suppose to have it the 9th"

"Lex it's okay"

"Maybe it's just stress"

"Lex I don't think so,"

"Oh no"

"Lex its okay to be pregnant"

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick". She clasped her hand over her mouth. Alexis then took off heading towards the bathroom. Barely making it she leaned over the toilet and trough up. Lillie came up behind her and started to rub her back.

"Lex go home okay". Alexis nodded her head. When she finished, she stood up and wiped her mouth with a piece of tissue. She walked over to the sink and put water on her face. She then took a napkin to wipe the water off; she then walked out the bathroom and back to her desk to get her things.

"Alexis are you okay" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going home early"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I call you if something happens okay"

"Alright, you promise"

"Promise" she said as she was putting on her jacket.

"Bye everyone" she said before she walked out the door.

"Bye" they all said then continued their work.

When Alexis got to the parking lot she kept thinking _this is the wrong time to have a baby._ Maybe a year ago it would have been fine. But the state she and randy was in, it was what she called bad timing. She got in her car and drove to the drug store closest to her house.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Alexis walked in the house with the bag in her hand. She walked upstairs into the bedroom to change clothes. She changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray tank top. She walked into the bathroom with the bag. She took out two pregnancy tests, and began to read one of the boxes.

"Okay one line mines not pregnant and two lines means pregnant, result in 3 minutes" she continued reading "Urinate on the tab for five seconds"

She did as the box said and waited. She swore it was taking forever. What felt like three minutes only thirty seconds have passed._ Okay I need something to do… um watch TV._ She thought.

Alexis picked up the two strips and walked into the bedroom. She set them on the nightstand by the bed. She laid down and turned on the TV. She looked at her cell phone and noticed she had five missed calls and three voicemails.

The first message: "Hey Lex it's Chante, just calling to say hi, well that's it, bye"

The second message: "Hey chica it's Reina, I called you're job and Lillie said you went home early, what happened? Well anyway just called to see if you're still coming over Saturday. I'll call you later. Bye"

The Final message: "Alexis where the hell are you? This is my third time calling your ass, I called you job and they said you went home. I called the house and your not there, next time I call your ass you better pick up I mean it"

When she heard the last message she nearly through her phone across the room. The fact that she could be carrying his child stopped her. She tossed the phone to the other side of the bed. _I got no time for your shit today._ She continued watch the TV until she realized she had forgotten about the test. She sat up and looked at both of them, and on each one they displayed two lines. She blinked her eyes just to make sure she was seeing correctly.

"Oh my god, I'm pregnant" she said as tears started to form in her eyes "this can't be happening" she laid her head on her pillow and continued to cry. Until she fell asleep.


	5. You Can't Hurt Me

Chapter: 5

Randy walked in the house and slammed the door. He called Alexis for the fourth time and she still didn't pick up. He saw her shoes at the bottom the staircase.

"ALEXIS!" he screamed. But he didn't get an answer. He then heard the TV upstairs._ I'll show her what happens when she doesn't answer me._ He thought as he stormed up the stairs

"Alexis" he said bursting through the bedroom door, only to see his wife sleeping. He was about to walk over to her when his foot kicked one of the pregnancy boxes that were on the floor. He bent down to pick it then looked at it. He looked at the wife then back at the box, and for a minute he forgot why he was mad. He walked over to her, when he caught sight of the two strips on the night stand.

He picked them both up and looked at them. He glanced between the strips and the box, and a smirk appeared on his face. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

Randy placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. He looked up at her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He then placed his hand on her face, just then Alexis jumped out of her sleep, and her hand came up and slapped him in the face. When she realized what she did she place a hand over her mouth

"Oh my god randy, I'm so sorry, I thought... it was a reflex, I didn't know" she said bring her hand up to his face. He pushed her hand back and rubbed his face and a smirk appeared on his face.

"So why aren't you at work?"

"Oh, Lillie sent me home early"

"Why?"

"I felt sick"

"I called you"

"My phone was on vibrate"

"Did you check you're messages?"

"Yes"

"You didn't call me back"

"I for got"

"You forgot?"

"Yeah and I went to sleep"

"You know you had me worried about you"

Alexis looked at him then at the pregnancy test in his hand.

"Is that before or after you found out I was pregnant, because it sure didn't sound like it on the phone"

"Babe don't take that tone with me"

"I'm not going to argue with you okay" she said getting out of the bed.

"Baby I care about you and the welfare of my unborn child"

"Oh **now **you careabout me, you didn't care about me when you were slapping me around a couple of weeks ago"

"Lex don't take that tone with me"

"Fuck you, you are not my fucking father"

He quickly stood up from the bed and walked over to her"

"Don't make me hurt you"

"Hit me and trust, I will not get pregnant again if I lose this baby"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise because if I have a miscarriage because of you, I'll walk away I can promise you that"

"You can't control if you get pregnant or not"

"Want to bet you baby's life on that"

He glared at her and said nothing. "thought so, now I have to make a couple of phone calls, so excuse me" she said walking around him and out the door to go downstairs to the kitchen, just to get something to eat and to make that phone call.

Shell called her boss to ask her if she knew a doctor she can call and she did. Alexis took down the number, and then called the doctor.

"Hello, hi may I please speak to Dr. Helms" the receptionist told her to wait until the doctor came on the line. "Hi Dr. Helms, my name is Alexis Orton and I was referred to you by my friend Lillie Stanford… I would like to make an appointment, you see I just found out I was pregnant and I would like to make an appointment… This Friday… Yes that's good, what time… no 1:30 is great... Okay thank you… see you then… bye".

Alexis hung up the phone then looked up to see randy standing in the doorway. She completely ignored him and picked the phone up again to make another phone call this time calling Areina.

"Hey chica"

"Hey reina"

"What's up?"

"Nothing really"

"So are you still coming over Saturday?"

"Yes and I can't wait" she said smiling.

"Why what happened?"

"You'll see"

"No, seriously tell me"

"You'll have to wait until Saturday"

"Lex"

"Reina"

Areina breathed heavily into the phone "Fine"

"Okay, at six right"

"Yeah diner at six"

"Alright I'll see you then" with that she hung up the phone. She walked to the refrigerator and opened it, then grabbed a plum from the fruit tray. She closed the door and walked pass randy. He glared at her and she just smiled.

"I guess your not coming with me to the doctor's office, huh?"

"Yes I am"

"Not with that attitude"

"Alexis"

"Randall"

The two just glared at each other.

"Look babe, I'm not gonna let you bring down my happy mood. So if you want to hit something, I suggest you go find a punching bag, okay" she said walking off to go up the stairs.

Randy so badly wanted to hit her but couldn't he didn't want to risk losing their baby, especially if it meant not having Alexis at all.


	6. A Little Happy Moment & A Silent Warning

**Okay guys I'm soooooooooooooo freaking sorry for the wait… my computer has been acting stupid for a while now. And will continue to do so. But I will try to update my stories more often**

**Luv ya: the baby19991**

Chapter: 6

The doctor's appointment went great. Turns out, Lex was seven weeks pregnant. She and randy were on their way to areina's house. On the way they came across a stop light. During the whole ride Alexis keep looking out the window but all of a sudden she felt Randy's hand on her stomach.

"Babe are you going to keep touching my stomach the whole night"  
"Maybe?"  
"Randy I think the baby knows you love it".

He smiled. "I love you". He waited for her to say something back, but she didn't.

"Alexis"

"Oh you were talking to me, I thought you were talking to the baby"

"Well I wasn't so…"

"Yeah me too"

Randy looked at her _what the hell is yeah me too_ he thought. But for now that was good enough for him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived a t Areina and Dave's house and shared their greetings with their friends. The food was already on the table. The friends sat down to eat what felt like a very quiet dinner.

"So Alexis you said you had something to tell us?" said Areina as she looked up at her friend.

"Tell us what?" Chante asked confused.

"Well Lex told me that she wanted to tell us something, right Lex"

"Yeah"

"So what is it" john said looking at his sister.

"Well I … well we wanted to tell you guys that I'm… well I'm-"

"Pregnant" randy said cutting her off.

"I'm sorry you said what now" Chante said looking at her friend after almost choking on her drink.

""I'm pregnant"

"Since when"

"since seven weeks ago… but I found out Tuesday"  
"Well I think we need to celebrate" Dave said getting up to go to the kitchen.

"None for you of course" John giving Alexis a hug.

"Hey can I get a little help in here" Dave said yelling from the kitchen. John went to go help Dave. And minutes later they both came back with whine glasses in their hand already filled up.

John handed his sister her dink "don't worry its apple cider"

"Well I just want to say congrats to both of you" Chante said "and you both well be great parents"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe that you're pregnant" Areina said

"Yeah I thought you said you weren't having any kids" said Chante. Alexis laughed "when did I say that.

"I think we were sixteen"

"Well I've always had this on and off thing about having kids… but I really want this one"  
"God I kind of feel sorry for the kid" Chante said. Alexis gave her friend a slight push and laugh

"Why would you say that?"

"You missy are violent"

"I am not"

"Let's just say you have your way with disciplining kids"

"I said if they were rude and my kid will not be that stupid"

"god I still can' believe that you're gonna be a mom" Areina said leaning against the wall.

"I know I'm kindda scared… can I take care of this little person"

"I think you could do it" Chante said

"Thank you"  
"only if your kid doesn't piss you off"

"It won't"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile the guys were sitting outside in the backyard drinking some beers.

"So you're gonna be a dad" Dave asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yep" said randy as he put the beer to his mouth.

"So does this mean you and Lex are on good terms now"  
"yeah I guess"

"Don't sound too happy about it" john said looking at his friend, who wouldn't even respond. "Are you even happy that she's pregnant?"

"Yes"

"You don't even show it" Dave said

"Look women do that crap I don't".

John and Dave looked at each other, but said nothing. Just sat there wondering if randy really wanted to have this baby.

"So do you want a boy or a girl" Dave asked

"Don't care"

Dave waited to see if he was going to say anything else but he didn't. "You just want a healthy baby, right?"

"Yep"

"You now what, how about we change the subject"

"Yeah lets" john said glaring at randy.

The guys talked for a while until Alexis came outside.

"Hey babe, can we go home now"

"Why?"

"I'm tired"  
"can you wait"

"Look I need all the sleep I can get"

"Well I'm not ready to go home"

"You know randy fine, stay, I'll just get Chante to drop me home"

"Fine with me"

Alexis turned around to head back inside. "Chante can you drop me home"

"Yeah why, what happened"

"Randall is being a jackass" she said shutting the door. Randy then shot his head up in her direction. She was taking advantage of the fact that he couldn't hit her and he didn't like that one bit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Randy walked in the house, and headed straight for the bedroom. She wasn't going to be pregnant for long. And he couldn't wait for it to be over. He walked in the bedroom and saw her asleep on the bed. He change out his clothes and plopped down on the bed, making sure to wake her up. And she did. At first she looked confuse but he looked up and saw him looking at her over his shoulder. She rolled her eyes then turned on her other side to go to sleep mumbling something under her breath.

"What was that babe" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I said, you stupid mother fucker, asshole and jackass bitch"  
"Babe I don't think that's a nice thing to say in front of the bay"

"Well it can't hear me"

"I love you"

"Go to hell"

"Alexis that hurts'  
'I don't care"

"Well that's not very nice"

"You'll get over it"  
"Can I at least get a good night kiss from my beautiful wife"

"No"

"Fine" he then grabbed her face making her kiss him. She struggled to push him off. But he finally let go.

"Good night baby"

"Asshole" she said as she closed her eyes.

"I'll remember that" he said as he laid down on the bed.

"Good for you" she said.

Randy turned out the lights and fell asleep.


	7. 2 Little Surpises

Chapter 7

She laid on the table and waited for the doctor to come back.

"Girl are you happy" Chante asked

"Hell yeah I get to see my baby" Alexis answered with a smile.

The doctor walked in the room "Hi Mrs. Orton, How are you today?"

"Excited"

"Alright just, relax, so where your husband"

"I have no clue" Alexis answered back. It wasn't like she cared anyway.

"And who might this be"

"The aunt" Chante said.

"Oh your sister"

"no just the wife of her brother"  
"Oh" Dr. Helms then turned her attention back to Alexis "okay this might feel a little cold". Alexis nodded her head as the doctor put the gel on her stomach. She then looked at the monitor.

"Alexis you can look and your baby now". Alexis sat up to look.

"I don't see it"

"Well this is the baby" Dr. Helms said pointing to the screen. "Wait a minute"

"What do you mean wait a minute?" Alexis asked a worried look spread across her face. Dr. Helms looked closer at the monitor then turned back to Alexis "Do twins run in your family?"

"No, not that I know of, why?"

"Because you're having twins"

Alexis quickly sat up to look at the monitor. And her mouth dropped._ How the hell did I end up with twins?_ She thought.

"In order for me to have twins does it have to run in the family" she asked

"Not necessarily, but in most cases the do".  
Alexis sat there and thought for a minute_ oh that bastard is going to die._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Alexis walked back into the house to find randy sitting on the couch watching TV,

"You son of a bitch" she said walking up to him. Randy looked up at her.

"Well Hi to you too baby"  
"Don't give that bullshit"  
just then her mother walked out of the kitchen.

"Alexis"

"Oh Hi mom, what… what are you doing here" she said giving her mother a hug.

"I flew in today"

"Oh I forgot about that"

"Yeah Randall came to pick me up, he said you had a doctors appointment"

"Yeah I did"

"So how was it?"  
"Good… I guess"

"You guess, is everything okay with the baby"

"Yes mom everything is fine and its _**Grandbabies**_" she said causing randy to choke on his drink.

"Twins?" her mother asked.

"Yeah Twins, I wonder how that happened" she said looking and randy from the corner of her eye.

"Well me too, I'm going to go call your father" her mother said heading back to the kitchen.

"Randy can I talk to you upstairs"

"Why do we have to go upstairs?"

"Because I said so". The couple headed upstairs to their bedroom and closed the door. Alexis paced the floor as randy sat on the bed. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Twins Randy" she said looking at him.

"What?'

"How in the hell did I get twins"

"I dunno"

"You don't know" she said practically screaming "look I got no time for you to act like a dumb ass okay, I just want a straight answer"  
"Baby calm down"  
"I am calm"

"Well I guess this would be a good time to tell you that my grandmother was a twin'

"Which one"

'Does it matter" he said looking at her. When he saw the look that she gave him he answered "from my mom's side"

"And I'm just finding out about this"  
"there's more"

"More?"

"My aunt was a twin from my mom's side also"

"Didn't you think that you should've told me this sooner?"

"I didn't think that it was important"

"You didn't think it was important" she said yelling at him. She took a breath and counted to three "are you telling me that if I get pregnant again I might have another set of twins"  
"there's a possibility"

"I can't believe this" she said sitting down next to him.

"Baby it's not as bad as you think"

"What do you mean not that bad, are you the one having them?"

"No"

"You're not the one that's pushing out twice the fun"

"Baby all this stress is not good for the babies"

"I hate you" she said looking at him.

"You don't mean that" he said leaning in for a kiss. His lips connected to hers as he slowly started to push her back on the bed.

"Randy I don't think we can"

"Oh I've been reading about it, and we can" he said taking of her shirt.

"My mother is downstairs"

"She won't hear us"

"Yeah she will"

"Then try not to scream then" as his hand wondered down to the button of her pants. He then started to kiss her neck. Low moans escaped from her lips as her hands moved up his shirt and glided across his chest.

"Alexis are you in there" her mother said knocking on the door.

"Shit" randy said under his breath

"Yeah mom"

"Well your father wants to speak to you"

"Now?" Alexis asked looking at the door.

"Yes now, it'll only take a couple of minutes" her mother said

Alexis sighed "Okay hold on"

"Baby come on, I know you are not about to stop this"

"My mom is not going to go away until I talk to him"  
"well tell her that you're busy"

"So you want me to tell my mom that I'm in here fucking my husband"

"It's the truth"

"Look I'm gonna go talk to him"

"Alexis?"

"The sooner I talk to him the sooner we get back to this" she said.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for" he said handing her the phone that was their room "go talk to him"  
she smiled and got up from their bed and headed for the bathroom. As she quickly talk to her dad. She walked back into their bed room and saw randy putting back on his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Not in the mood anymore"

"Excuse me"  
"Yeah, I mean come o Lex your have some class, your mom is down stairs"  
"You son of a bitch"

"Sweetie learn to call me something else for a change" he said walking out the door. She felt like punching something. She felt like punching him. She changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and walked down the stairs.

"Honey is everything okay" he mother asked.

"Yeah mom, everything is just _peachy_".

Her mom what peachy was code for and raised an eyebrow at her daughter "Peachy?"

"Yep peachy". Her mother looked at her then at randy.

"Randall can you get me something to drink from the kitchen". Randy got up to get her something to drink.

"Sweetie do you want anything"

"No mom I'm fine"

"You're having twins now, and we need them to be healthy"  
"I'm not hungry"

"Alexis eat something please"  
"Fine" Alexis said getting up to walk to the kitchen. She went into the cupboard and got a cup. She slammed the cup on the counter and did the same with the cupboard door. She then went to the refrigerator to get both something to drink and to eat. When she went to put the things back she slammed everything shut.

"Baby if you wanted something, I could've gotten it for you" randy said looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"I can get my own damn food"

"Baby there's no need for that tone". She stopped what she was doing and just looked at him without say a word. Alexis then got her stuff and left the kitchen

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night Alexis set up the guest room for her mother and stayed in there and watched TV. When she saw that her mother had fallen asleep, she turned out the light and left the room. She walked in her bedroom to see that randy was still awake. Ignoring him like she'd been doing all day, she put on her pajamas and climbed in the bed.

"Goodnight Alexis" he said looking down at her. But still she said nothing.

"Alexis"

"What?" she said harshly.

"I Said Goodnight"  
"Fine okay, Goodnight"

He tired to give her a kiss but she just rolled over.

"Okay Lex I've been putting up with your shit all day"

"So what"

"Look I'm just trying not to go to bed mad tonight"

"Good for you" she said closing her eyes

"You are not going to sleep until we work this out"

"Fine" she said grabbing her pillow off the bed.  
"Where are you going?"

"In the other guest room"

"No you're not"

"You either let me go to sleep or I will sleep in the guest room, your pick". She was hoping that he would pick for her to go to the guest room. "Fine stay" he said.

While they were sleeping randy put his arm around her waist causing Alexis to instantly wake up. She looked at his arm as if it was a disease and pushed it off. But yet he placed it back around her. This time she flung his arm off her causing him to wake up. He looked at her.

"Why did you move my hand?"

"I don't want you to touch me" she said turning over to go to sleep. He stared at her burning a hole trough her back. He soon found himself going to sleep. Thinking of how he was going to deal with her.


	8. relive the memories

_Sorry for the wait guys!!! So here it is._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Alexis was now three months pregnant and didn't show much. People who didn't know her thought that she was probably eating too much, and was to lazy to do some sit-ups. Wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt, she sat on the couch, Indian style, reading her favorite magazine.

It was a Friday and thank God she didn't have to go to work. Randy walked through the door and she didn't even notice. He was obviously pissed, for what reason she didn't even care.

"Hey babe" she said turning the page.

"Hi" he replied coldly. He waited for her to say something "so you don't even care what happened to me today"

"Nope, not really" she said still reading the article. Randy was enraged by her action and quickly snatched the magazine out of her hands.

"What the fuck was that for" she said standing up from the couch.

"I'm here obviously mad about something and you don't even care"

"Well I don't so stop being a little bitch about it"

Without even thinking about it he pushed her. Realizing that she was about to fall he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Baby are you okay" he asked. When caught back her balance, she looked at him and snatched her arm out of his hand. She walked away from him. At this point she was a little scared. Now she knew he didn't care if she was pregnant or not. He was still going to hit her. She then felt his presence behind her.

"Lex" he said but she didn't answer. "Look baby I'm sorry"

"Sure you are" she said under her breath/

"Do you believe me?"

"No" she said while still having her back to him.

"Why not"

She quickly turned around and put a hand on her hip. "Because you're always sorry"

"Look, I'm trying here"

"Trying my ass" she said looking him in the eyes. He tried to grab her arm but she moved back she officially hated her life. What was supposed to be a joyous moment in her life was turning out to be living hell. He tried to touch her one more time but again she moved "Don't touch me" he looked at her with evil eyes but said nothing. He just nodded his head and walked away. She put her head in her hands and thought about the times where she didn't mind when he touched her.

"_Alexis can you hurry up" randy said standing by the do, of his girlfriend's apartment._

"Can_ you wait, you can't rush perfection"_

"_Well can perfection hurry up?"_

"_Fine I'll just come out looking like a bum"_

"_Fine Alexis take your time"_

"_Thank you"._

_He went to sit in the living room. They were supposed to be seeing a movie. But the way Alexis was taking her sweet time getting ready, they would miss it. He sat there patiently just looking at his watch. But after ten minutes of sitting there he wanted to see what was taking her so long. He walked to her bedroom door and opened it and there stood Alexis only in her bra and panties. Which were blue with black lace on it. She looked up at him innocently. _

"_You know it wouldn't kill you to knock"_

"_Well I…I was just-"_

"_Just what Randall"  
"coming to tell you to hurry up" he said looking at her up and down. "But-"_

"_But what" she said walking up to him. "You like what you see Randall"_

"_Yes" he said felling himself growing in his pants. He tried to pull her closer to him but she took a step back and smiled at him._

"_What are you doing" he asked._

"_I just wanted to see if you liked it, you do, so I'm gonna get dressed now"_

"_Oh no you don't" he said pulling her to him. He then pinned her against a wall and looked down at her with a smirk on his face._

"_I thought you said you wanted to go to the movies"_

"_We can always see it another time"  
He lifted her up while still having her on the wall, so they could be face to face. He kissed her lips and then moved down to her neck. He then carried her to the bed and laid her down. After they both undressed he climbed on top of her and started to kiss her again. At the same time he slowly slid inside her. Alexis pulled away from the kiss and let out a soft moan. After a while her breathing became shallow and randy started to go faster and harder. Causing her walls to close around him as she released and after a couple of thrust he came too. After catching their breaths she looked at him and smiled._

"_So are you glad we didn't go to the movies"_

"_Yep" he said giving her a kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep. _

Alexis fell asleep on the couch while she was watching TV. Randy came downstairs just to see what was taking her so long to come to bed. He saw her sleeping and a smile appeared on his face.

"Lex" he said. But all she did was wrinkle her nose. "Lex" he repeated, but this time she turned over. He shook his head and lifted her up from the couch and carried her upstairs. He walked in their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He then laid down beside her and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alexis woke up confused. Not knowing how the hell she got in her bed. She turned over to find randy awake and watching her.

"What are you doing" she asked after rubbing her eyes.

"Watching you sleep"

"You haven't done that since God knows how long"

"Well I want to start back"

"Please don't" she said sitting up. She looked at the clock and it read eleven thirty.

"What's wrong with me watching you sleep?"

"It's creepy" she said getting out the bed.

"You never thought that before"

"That's when I thought it was cute. That was then this is now" she said closing the bathroom door. She then turned on the shower. She turned on the radio and took off her clothes and stepped in the shower, singing along with the song that was playing. She blacked out everything. When the song 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira came on she started to dance. Moving her hips to the beat and putting soap on her face, she didn't realize that randy stepped in the shower with her. She then washed the soap off her face and wiped it with her face clothe. She continued to dance, until she almost slipped and fell from seeing randy in the shower with her

"What are you doing in here" she said after catching her balance.

"Taking a shower"

"And you couldn't wait until I got out"

"And miss the show?" He said smirking at her "besides I'm saving water"

Alexis rolled her eyes and went back to singing along with the song, minus the dancing.

"Common baby dance for me"

"No"

"You know I like seeing you dance" he said stepping up behind her so she can feel his growing erection.

"Especially when you're naked" he then bent down and started kissing her neck as wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Randy I'm not in the mood" she said hoping that he would believe her.

"Well babe I think you are"

"Get off me"

"Make me" he whispered in her ear. She felt a chill run down her spine. Randy then turned her around to face him. He then leaned down to kiss her. She didn't want this. She wanted him to suffer. So why wasn't she pushing him off. The thought finally hit her as she put her hands between them to push him away from her, but he grabbed her hands and gentle pushed her against the wall.

"See babe what I want I get"

"Go to hell"

"You don't really mean that" he said as he kissed her. She closed her eyes as his hands wondered over her body. Did she want this? She didn't care at the moment because right now she was on fire. He lifted her up and guided her onto his shaft. Her legs wrapped around him. She let out a low moan as he kept his lips attached to hers. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes

"Be gentle" she whispered. He nodded his head in agreement and moved slowly into her. She wasn't sure if she wanted this but she couldn't think straight. So for now it just seemed right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After what seemed like hours, the couple finally stepped out the shower. Alexis' once dry hair was now soaking wet and Randy who didn't have a scratch on him now had marks on his back an shoulders. Alexis was drying herself off with the towel then bent down to dry her legs, when Randy walked by and slapped her on her ass. She then looked in his direction and stood up

"Don't start something you can't finish". He then walked over to her. He then lifted her up and placed her on the bathroom counter.

"Oh I can finish"

"Sure you can"

"Keep testing me Lex"

"Or what?" she said giving him a peck on lips. She then pulled back and smiled at him. He then pulled her into another kiss and snatched the towel from around her. Just then the phone rang. She pulled away from him.

"I have to get it" she said trying to push him off her.

He then pulled her into another kiss. He opened her legs and stood between them

"Let the machine get it"


End file.
